Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/Impossible
''TimF. - wspomnienia '1. Sigrida i Ulfr' Mówi się, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Patrząc jednak na Ulfra i Sigridę, niemalże wszyscy drapali się po głowach i zastanawiali, jak ta dwójka - ogień i śnieg - stała się tak zgraną i kochającą się parą. Gdyby tylko poznali całą ich historię z pewnością dowiedzieliby się, że ich początki nie były takie kolorowe jak obecnie... Wszystko zaczęło się przez (lub dzięki) matkę Sigridy. Starsza, osiwiała już kobieta imieniem Ragnheida, narzekała od jakiegoś czasu na córkę, jakoby ta nie chciała stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu. Sigrida była jedynym dzieckiem kobiety, przez co ta była niezmiernie przejęta jej dalszym losem - szczególnie zamążpójściem i założeniem rodziny. Marzyła o cudownym zięciu i piątce wnucząt (przynajmniej, jak to mawiała), każdego dnia wypominając córce, by wzięła się za siebie i w końcu wyszła za mąż. Ulubionym "hasłem" Ragnheidy stało się "ja w twoim wieku już dawno byłam po ślubie!", tak bardzo znienawidzone przez Sigridę. Jej córka fukała za każdym razem gdy zaczynała ten temat, by następnie wyjść trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Znikała na kilka godzin, przesiadując je u znachorki którą miała w niedalekiej przyszłości zastąpić i wracała dopiero w nocy, gdy matka już spała. A przynajmniej tak sądziła. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie do wioski powrócił Ulfr po dwuletniej nieobecności, podczas której stracił swoją żonę - Kadlin. Dwudziestodziewięcioletni mężczyzna został sam, bez ukochanej u boku. Dzieci mimo usilnych starań nigdy się nie dorobili, Kadlin nie mogła zajść w ciążę, co było tematem wielu ich sprzeczek i wyrzutów, zapoczątkowywanych przez kobietę, która nie zdawała sobie sprawy, iż to nie wina Ulfra, tylko jej bezpłodności. Jej mąż dzielnie to znosił, choć niekiedy miał już dość. Ulfr postanowił zatrzymać się na kilka miesięcy na wyspie gdzie dorastał i na jakiś czas zrezygnować z obowiązków Łowcy smoków, dopóki nie dojdzie do siebie. Ragnheida zaczęła działać. 'I. Piwnooki milczek' - Matka się chyba na mnie uwzięła - westchnęła ciężko młodsza kobieta, mieszając ziołowy wywar w małym kotle. Przerwała na chwilę czynność, by dorzucić drewna do ognia. - Chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej, przecież wiesz o tym - znachorka nawet na nią nie spojrzała, całkowicie skupiona na przepisywaniu jakiegoś przepisu do grubej, oprawionej w skórę księgi. - Tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie musi mi każdego dnia wypominać, że mam znaleźć sobie męża, który będzie jej wymarzonym zięciem i który zrobi mi stadko dzieciaków - burknęła, ściskając mimochodem polano. Wciągnęła powietrze nosem a następnie wypuściła je z głośnym świstem.- Kocham ją, ale niekiedy mam jej już naprawdę dość - wyżaliła się, ponownie chwytając za łyżkę i biorąc się za przerwaną czynność. Powoli zaczynała odczuwać ból w prawym nadgarstku. Znachorka zerknęła na nią, by po zaledwie chwili wrócić wzrokiem na zawartość pożółkłej, lekko postrzępionej kartki papieru. Mruknęła, łapiąc palcami brodę, na której jak zawsze namalowane były trzy pionowe, ciemnoszare kreski. Wraz z malunkami wokół oczu (od czoła do policzków z dodatkowymi plamkami) tworzyły symbol, oznajmujący, iż dana osoba zajmuje się leczeniem w wiosce. Za dwa miesiące takie same symbole miała zacząć nosić Sigrida. Ale zanim to miało nastąpić, w jej życiu miało wydarzyć się coś jeszcze - nawet ważniejszego od przejęcia obowiązków starej kobiety. - Chyba coś pochrzaniłam... - wymruczała pod nosem, marszcząc brwi. Postukała się kilka razy ołówkiem w głowę a następnie spojrzała na następczynię, która mierzyła ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.- Skarbie, dobrze wiesz, że nie mam bladego pojęcia jak cię pocieszyć. Ani tym bardziej jak ci pomóc z matką. Sigrida westchnęła ciężko, wycierając dłonie w fartuch, który jak zwykle miała na sobie podczas pobytu w chacie znachorki. Chyba powoli zaczęła się przyzwyczajać do myśli, iż prędzej to matka wybierze jej faceta, niż ona sama się z jakimś zwiąże z własnej woli. Thorze, dopomóż? W tym samym czasie Ragnheida przechadzała się wolnym krokiem po wiosce, wypatrując bystrymi, choć już starymi oczami przyszłego partnera jej córki. Co prawda, jej zachowanie od dłuższego czasu zaczęło bardziej przypominać obsesję niż matczyną nadopiekuńczość, ale przecież działała w imię dobrej intencji. Czy to wyjaśniało jej zachowanie? Nie, ale Ragnheida uparcie wierzyła, że to co robi, jest słuszne. Powinna dać córce wybór? I co jeszcze, pozwolić jej poślubić jakiegoś przybłędę? Mowy nie ma! Zmarszczyła brwi, stając przed dużymi drzwiami z jasnego drewna, które w niektórych miejscach pokryte były wzorami robionymi dłutem. Całkiem ładne, ale dupa na miejscu. Ragnheida pokiwała głową do swoich myśli, unosząc lewą pięść do góry, by zapukać. Drzwi jednakże same się przed nią otworzyły. - I jeszcze raz wam mówię, nie ma mowy, że wrobicie mnie w jakieś... - mężczyzna urwał wypowiedź, widząc Ragnheidę.- Najmocniej przepraszam - mruknął chłodno, przechodząc przez próg. Ominął starszą kobietę i udał się w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. - Jest bardziej uparty niż Szmaragdowy Błysk - odwróciła się na dźwięk głosu lokatorki chaty. Niegdyś czarne włosy miała obecnie niemal całkowicie siwe, ale wciąż długie do okolic pośladków. Fryzury nie zmieniła, wciąż plotła włosy w zwyczajny warkocz. - Jak miło cię widzieć - Ragnheida uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując ubytek w uzębieniu, gdzie powinien być lewy, górny kieł. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech, ukazując własne ubytki. - Mam rozumieć, że jesteś w sprawie córki? - ręką pokazała, by Ragnheida weszła do środka z czego ta naturalnie skorzystała. Przybyła strzeliła kośćmi palców. - Owszem - przytaknęła głową.- Mam nadzieję, że nasze ustalenia się nie zmieniły? - Nic z tych rzeczy - zachichotała, kręcąc głową na boki. - W zasadzie to chciałam cię poinformować, że byłam już z tą sprawą u wodza. - I? - matka dziewczyny uniosła brew, czekając niecierpliwie na wiadomość o decyzji przywódcy klanu. 'II. Głębia' 'III. Most ku nowemu życiu' 'IV. Urodzony podczas burzy' Co dalej? 'Białe dni - Alba' - Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś z kim spędzisz resztę życia, o ile już nie znalazłeś. Zasługujesz na to - ostatni raz posłała szeroki uśmiech w jego stronę, nim biało błękitna smoczyca poderwała się do lotu. Zniknęły, a wraz z nimi jego uśmiech. Westchnął głośno. - A żebyś wiedziała, że znalazłem. *** Miał dwadzieścia cztery lata. I nie osiągnął niczego. Rodzinny dom zostawił za plecami trzy lata temu, gdy oznajmił rodzinie, iż chce wybrać się w podróż, by znaleźć swoje miejsce w świecie. Rodzice nie byli specjalnie zadowoleni z jego wyboru, ale mimo wszystko dali mu wsparcie jakiego potrzebował. Młodsze rodzeństwo, mimo zapewnień starszego brata, że wróci, nie chciało go puścić. Zmuszony był opuścić dom nocą, gdy zarówno Hekia, jak i Eskul smacznie spali - jakież musiało być ich zdziwienie rano, gdy znaleźli list adresowany do nich. Brata już nie było wtedy na wyspie. Płynął wraz z trzema innymi młodzieńcami zwiedzać lądy, których wcześniej nie znali. Już po roku dwoje z nich - Brodir i Dallak - osiadło na jednej z wysp, gdzie ożenili się z poznanymi tam kobietami. Na łodzi zostali już tylko Alba i Leif, ale i on opuścił lódź zaledwie kilka miesięcy później. Nim odszedł życzył przyjacielowi szczęścia. Przez następne trzy lata coś się to szczęście do niego nie uśmiechnęło. Zatrzymywał się na wielu wyspach, ale zazwyczaj nie przebywał tam dłużej niż miesiąc. Zwiedzał, pracował, uzupełniał zapasy i odpływał dalej. Wyprawa powoli zaczynała go męczyć. W czasie pobytu na lądzie, starał się zgłębiać informacje o tym, co dzieje się na świecie - jak przedstawia się sprawa z łowcami smoków, podboje Drago Krwawdonia, działania Furii i Smoczej Siostry... Właśnie, Siostra. Dowiedział się, że zniknęła na rok przed jego wyruszeniem w świat - do jego rodzinnej wyspy ta informacja nie dotarła, a przynajmniej nie w tym czasie. Był zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się o tym w jednym z barów na mniej przyjaznej wyspie, gdzie aż roiło się od łowców. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić pod czyimi konkretnie rządami są, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie był przyjaźnie do nich nastawiony. Przez te trzy lata sądził, że największy wróg Drago dalej daje mu popalić - a tymczasem nikt nie był nawet pewny, czy znana obrończyni smoków jeszcze żyje. Sam niewiele o niej wiedział - znał jej postać jedynie z opowieści handlarzy, którzy sprzedawali swój towar w porcie na jego rodzinnej wyspie. Dwa tygodnie po rozmowie w barze ktoś wrobił go w atak na Asgaretha, przywódcę niezbyt dużego oddziału łowców. Wbili mu nocą do chaty, którą wynajmował od pewnej miłej kobiety i zabrali do swojej siedziby, która nie cieszyła się zbytnio dobrą opinią. Na nic zdały się jego tłumaczenia, że nie ma nic wspólnego z atakiem - tak czy siak wtrącono go do celi, otoczonej przez przestępców czekających na egzekucje. ''Ładny mi finał podróży życia, pomyślał z sarkazmem, gdy zatrzaśnięto mu kraty celi przed nosem. Miał dwadzieścia cztery lata, gdy trafił do więzienia łowców. Miał dwadzieścia cztery lata, kiedy ją poznał. Nie wiedział dokładnie ile dni upłynęło, gdy na korytarzu pojawiła się Halldis, prowadząca młodą kobietę do celi naprzeciwko jego. Inni mężczyźni na bloku od razu zainteresowali się pół nagą szatynką, jednakże ta nic sobie z tego nie robiła - podziwiał jej stoicki spokój. Z jednej strony czuł, że powinien się do niej odezwać, choćby zapytać o imię, a z drugiej milczał i starał się nie zwracać na nią większej uwagi - sam przecież znalazł się w niezbyt ciekawej sytuacji. Skoro tu trafiła, powód musiał być słuszny. Lub też nie, jak to było w jego przypadku. Spoglądał na nią, gdy zabierano ją na tortury i gdy z nich wracała. Musiał przyznać, że była niezwykle wytrzymała - jej plecy zdobiły rany po biczowaniu, a mimo to nie dała się złamać i poznać po sobie, że cierpi. Słyszał doskonale jak nocami stara się nie jęczeć z bólu. Dlaczego nie potrafił się do niej odezwać? Czy naprawdę jedyne na co było go stać, to zagryźć wargi i wyłączyć słuch? Czy może po prostu bał się, że podzieli jej los? Pewnego dnia sama się do niego odezwała. Wyczuł w jej głosie niepewność, ale jej ciemne, brązowe oczy wyrażały czystą determinację. Zapytała go o jedną, prostą rzecz : dlaczego jest tu tak cicho? Początkowo starał się ją zignorować, puścić jej pytanie mimo uszu. Jednak jej spojrzenie wywiercało w nim dziurę, więc westchnął, wziął się na odwagę i spojrzał w jej oczy. Czuł się jakby patrzył w lustro. Ten brąz był tak uderzająco podobny do jego. Musiał chrząknąć, by pozbyć się chrypy. Zbyt długo nie używał swojego głosu. Może to dlatego zakpił z niej, że uciekła z łóżka Halldis? Przecież nie tak o niej myślał. Nie sądził by była jedną z dziewczyn blondwłosej dowódczyni. Była kimś więcej. Szczęście jednak się do niego uśmiechnęło. *** - Mogłem jednak poprosić, by mnie gdzieś podrzuciła - stwierdził po chwili stania w miejscu. Zacisnął usta, podrapał się po pokrytym zarostem policzku i ponownie spojrzał na błękitne niebo.- Cholera. Mruknął pod nosem, rozejrzał się wokół i ponownie westchnął. To może być trudne, stwierdził w myślach. - A więc podsumujmy - skrzyżował ręce na wysokości klatki piersiowej.- Jestem cholera wie gdzie, odmówiłem pomocy od uroczej kobiety na cholernej Furii, moja lódź wraz z moimi rzeczami została na tej przeklętej wyspie i NIE MAM JAK TAM WRÓCIĆ - wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, unosząc wzrok do góry.- Ja to mam jednak szczęście. Warknął, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. Wówczas poczuł coś zimnego na szyi. - Spróbuj się tylko ruszyć - usłyszał nienawistne syknięcie przy uchu. Głos niewątpliwie należał do kobiety. Zapamiętać na przyszłość - nie kuś losu idioto. Zważywszy na to, iż miał do wyboru stać grzecznie lub pozwolić nieznajomej poderżnąć sobie gardło, wybrał pierwszą opcję. Sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł wydawała mu się być jeszcze gorsza od pobytu w więzieniu łowców - choć z drugiej strony, oni chyba też chcieli go zabić. A było zostać w domu, przewrócił oczami do własnych myśli. - Odwróć się powoli - aż miał ochotę wygarnąć jej niezdecydowanie. Szkoda tylko, że miał nóż na gardle. Ponownie wykonał polecenie kobiety. Musiał przyznać, że była wysoka - ich wzrosty nie różniły się zbytnio. Kiedy spoglądał na Nigrum musiał kierować wzrok w dół, a tymczasem twarz nieznajomej była niemal na wprost. Rudobrązowa grzywka zasłoniła jej prawe oko, ale nawet spojrzenie jednego oka mroziło mu krew w żyłach. Była ładna, mimo dwóch pokaźnych blizn ciągnących się na jej twarzy. Ładna czy nie, zaciukać mnie chce. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania